


Mission Impossible: Retrieve the Fruity Vodka

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Pairings, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Son Heung-min and Choi Siwon get tasked to work in a bar and, unfortunately, things don't go quite as planned. At least they have fruit gummies and guns to help through it.Or; The Mafia Au romantic comedy nobody asked for. More crackships goddammit.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Son Heung-Min





	Mission Impossible: Retrieve the Fruity Vodka

Son Heung-Min and Choi Siwon, two of the deadliest agents under Jose Mourinho.

Choi Siwon, is a deadly sniper, with the most kills in the agency under his belt. He's known for his charming personality and good looks, but when on duty, he's known as a serious leader. Although seemingly laid-back, he's stricter than a ruler, but not as straight as one.

He had entered this job to kill the murderer of his best friend, and he did just that. This is his 15th year on the job, seeing the most gruesome shit and killing some of the dirtiest people on this earth,

Then, there was Son Heung-Min, otherwise known as Sonny. He was more behind the scenes in the agency, but a key point in it.

He's known for successfully tracking down every target, and pinpointing them to their exact location anywhere in the world. He has a bright personality, being positive in any situation. Most people take him for granted, just because of that and his baby face, although he has spent the past ten years of his life doing the job.

Recently, he worked with some other agents in the agency to track down a target that had been threatening them for the past 8 months. He was injured on the job, breaking his arm while trying to escape and had to get surgery. Now, in the present, he's sitting in an office with his arm in a cast and with THE Choi Siwon sitting next to him.

'Why?' You may ask. Well, they don't know either.

Sonny looked at Siwon. They have never interacted with each other, but Sonny had seen him in pictures. He looks stricter in real life, Sonny thought.

Siwon was wearing a tight fitting, perfectly tailored suit. It was a magenta color with a light blue dress shirt that perfectly complemented the suit's magenta color. The top three buttons of the shirt were open showing of a bit of his chest. Meanwhile, Sonny was just wearing his casual blue hoodie and jeans.

I really need to dress better, he thought. Heung-Min found Siwon interesting. Really interesting. He had looked at his profile various times, seeing the kill count increase every time.

Now, as for Siwon, he had noticed Sonny staring at him as if he were an intricate art piece. Siwon knew that Heung-Min was one of the most intelligent people in the whole agency, if not, the most intelligent.

He looked like a complete tech nerd, with his hoodie and backpack. Compared to him, they looked like polar opposites. Siwon looked like the CEO of a company while Sonny looked like a fresh out of college intern.

They both waited for a few minutes in the office, Sonny still analyzing Siwon and Siwon silently letting him. After a few moments, Dele walked in.

Dele was a friend of both of them. He's one of the top agents along with his partner in crime, Eric Dier, also known as Big Man Eric Dier. They were a deadly duo, with their hand-to-hand combat skills and shooting skills being impeccable. On the job, they seemed intimidating and untouchable in a way but normally, they were two gentle giants.

"Hello boys! It's been a while, no?" Dele smirked sitting down at the desk in front of them.

"Well, that's because you basically live in California and Greece now." Heung-Min said quietly and Dele laughed. "Well that's because Eric and me have been on a romantic getaway for the past few weeks, we really needed it. Anyways, Jose himself has assigned you two to a very important mission."

Siwon raised his thick eyebrows that Sonny had described as caterpillars. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, as for the mission, you both shall work at a bar owned by Cristiano Ronaldo."

"Wait, a bar? Really? Is this a joke?" Siwon stood up. "No, it's not. It's just a favor that Jose owed and it's only going to be for a month in a half, don't worry."

Sonny just let Siwon ask all the questions while he spaced out. Working at a bar was something he did for a while, but not behind the counter being a bartender, he just made sure that the ATM system was always up and ready to go.

"Hey Sonny, you good? Seemed a bit spaced out." Dele asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, i'm perfectly fine, just casually spacing out as I usually do." he murmured. "Well, you seem more out of it and quieter than usual. No sleep last night?" "Yep..."

"Anyways, you both have to report to the bar tomorrow at 4pm sharp. Ronaldo is a punctual man and he doesn't expect much less from his new employees. Good luck to both of you." Dele smiles at them before leaving.

Siwon looked at Sonny who was now staring at his phone. He seemed like a hardworking kid but at the same time he spaced out a lot.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Sonny's attention quickly "do you know where that bar even is? That idiot didn't even mention anything about directions." Sonny nodded. "Well, text me the directions. I don't wanna look bad on my first day on the job. I'm guessing you already have my info in the files, is that correct?" The boy nodded again. "Good. See you tomorrow, Heung-Min, right?" Siwon asked.

"Yeah, that's me..." "Well, see you tomorrow, Heung-Min." he gave him a small smile and went on his way.

Siwon closed the door and Sonny stood up, picking up his Adidas backpack, gifted to him by Harry, a good friend of his that worked as an agent as well. He left a bit after Choi and made his way to his department where he sat next to his best friend, Kevin.

"So, what happened?" Kevin had asked as soon as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, I'll be working behind a bar counter for the next month in a half." Sonny sighed. "Wait, seriously? Where?" "Ronaldo's bar." "Whaaaaat?!" Kevin shouted, making Sonny cringe a bit. "Yeah,yeah. Weird. I don't really mind that, the thing is that Choi Siwon is going to be my work partner."

"Wait...the Siwon?" Kevin asked, almost whispering. "Yes, the Siwon. There's no other Siwon here Kev, what do you expect." Heung-Min rolled his eyes. "Well, true. Now, gotta get to work, gotta track down some filthy people." Kev said, turning back to his computer.

Sonny did the same thing, pulling up Siwon's files in order to get his phone number and send him the bar address.

Siwon's phone pinged with a notification, and pinged again. He took it out from his pocket and saw it was an unknown number and they had sent an address and just said 'here.'

He knew it was Sonny, judging from the address and saved his number to his phone.

To be fair, he had always been a bit curious about the boy, as he had heard about him from his friends since they had worked with him multiple times. He knew the boy was a great tracker, always pinpointing the targets' exact location anywhere, even in a dense forest. He was smart, to say the very least.

Siwon made it to where Hyukjae and Jungsoo were waiting for him outside as that meeting with Dele and Sonny was all he needed to do in the offices.

Hyukjae was one of his high school best friends, Donghae's boyfriend and Jungsoo was a restaurant owner, his restaurant being highly successful in the culinary scene here in London.

All four of them moved here after high school, looking to start a new life together in London, and then Donghae got murdered. After that, Siwon joined the agency, Hyukjae started rebuilding himself, and Jungsoo opened up his restaurant 'The East Sea', named after Donghae.

They all went in completely different paths in life, especially after what happened to Donghae, but they still managed to stay the same, just like when they came here 16 years ago.

"So," Hyukjae started talking "How'd it go? What happened?"

"Well, I have to work in a bar for a month in a half. Direct orders from the boss himself." Siwon sighed.

"Which one?" Jungsoo asked. "Cristiano Ronaldo's. The good thing is that I won't be alone working by myself there. I'll have someone else from the agency with me."

"Oh! Who is it? Is it that cute Jongwoon guy you work with?" Hyukjae asked, his eyes sparkling with hope. "No, another guy. His name is Heung-Min."

"Is he at least cute?" "Well, I don't know how describe him really..." Siwon murmured.

He didn't want to admit that he found Sonny cute, even though he was really, really cute. He resembles a bunny in a way, a shy one. Cute.

"Hmm," Hyukjae looked at him suspiciously. "Alright. When do you start?" "Tomorrow at 4."

"I'll go visit you if I get the chance. I won't be at the restaurant, Kyuhyun is taking over for me at noon." Jungsoo said.

"Alright hyung." "Hyung, make sure to get a description of the boy, tell me if he's cute or not, I have to work tomorrow" Hyukjae said, sulking a bit.

"Don't worry, my dear anchovy, I will. Now let's go eat, I'm making fish tacos today."

Skip to the next day brought to you by Sonny and his fruit gummies

Kevin and Sonny were now on the way to the bar, as Sonny can't drive himself anywhere due to the cast. He was glad Kevin was a good enough friend to help him get anywhere and put his sweaters on.

"Are you nervous?" Kevin asked, his eyes on the road. "Well, obviously. I'm going to be working with Choi Siwon and I'm going to be working under the same Cristiano Ronaldo, who runs major bars in England and Italy. OF COURSE I'M NERVOUS!" Sonny shouted looking at Kevin.

"...alright. Anyways, with your arm in a cast, you won't be able to do much, don't you think? Maybe you'll just deal with the money for these months, just like you did back then in Germany when you moved to Europe." Sonny sighed, Kevin was right. Maybe he won't be able to do much since he's stuck with this stupid cast for a month and a few days more.

Heung-Min really hates the cast. It makes him feel useless since he can do everything with only one hand. He wishes he had super fast healing powers so he could get the cast off in no time. It may sound childish, but he really wishes it was off his arm already.

The duo listened to the radio silently the remainder of the ride, stopping a few minutes later in front of the bar.

"Here you are, good luck." Kevin said, while Sonny took off his seatbelt. Sonny sighed once again and opened the door. "Thanks Kev." "No prob. Now, go, you have work to do." Sonny gave him small smile and closed the door. Kevin went off and Sonny turned around to look at the bar. It was just called 'Ronaldo's Bar', what a creative name, Heung-Min thought to himself.

Not soon after he arrived, Siwon pulled up in his jet black BMW, looking all new.

He was dressed rather fashionably, unlike Sonny, who wore a loose white t-shirt, tucked into his skinny black jeans and was wearing his beat up comme de garcon vans.

Siwon always looked like a business man, with his dashing suits and polo button ups and khaki's. "Ah, so you're already here, good. Who drove you here? With an arm in a cast, I assume you can't drive these days, correct?" The older man asked and Heung-Min nodded.

"My friend Kevin drove me here. It's better than taking public transport."

Siwon nodded and looked at his watch, that was probably a really expensive tag heuer. "Well, at least you're here on time. Now let's go in, he's probably waiting."

They entered the bar, Siwon holding the door open for Heung-Min.

There they found themselves face to face with Cristiano Ronaldo and his business partner and lover, Lionel Messi, chatting.

"Cristiano, estan aquí." Messi murmurs to Cristiano, making him turn around.

"Ah, welcome to your workplace for the next month! I'm Cristiano and this," he points at Lionel. "Is my future husband, Lionel, he's a bit shy, don't mind him. Anyways, I welcome you both to the job. Now, you," Cristiano points at Siwon "Must be Siwon, am I correct?"

Siwon nods. "Alright, you'll be working at the bar. Meanwhile, you," he now points at Heung-Min "Heung-Min, I assume. You shall just be working with the money, I heard from Jose that you're good with it, and well, your arm is in a cast. Me and Lionel have to go now but I bought two of my top employees to help you both. Now, let's go Leo, we gotta get to that dinner!" Cristiano grabs Lio's hand dragging him out of the bar.

Siwon looked at Sonny "Weird duo, those two huh?" Sonny nodded.

"Oi, both of you!" they looked at the bar and saw a short guy with a PSG jersey and a tall one that had the bluest eyes both of them had ever seen.

"I'm Giovani and," "I'm Paulo." The tall one said. "Yeah, he's Paulo. I usually take care of the bar, as well as Paulo, but he doesn't do it often, only when the bar is really busy. Anyways, it's nice to meet you both!"

This guy is loud, Sonny thought. "I-it's nice to meet you too." Heung-Min said.

"Oh, so you talk? I figured you didn't since I only saw you nodding." Gio said, chuckling. "now, go with Paulo and Siwon, you stay here with me."

They both did their respective training, with both of them getting used to their duties quickly.

"You guys are like naturals! Siwon picked everything up so quickly, he makes a better bartender than me!" Gio smiled and Siwon smiled a bit "I'm not that good."

"Well, Sonny here has more experience than me in this field, so he didn't need much training aside from the rules of the place and that's it." Paulo flashes a bright smile, ruffling Sonny's hair, who blushed at the action.

"I think you both are prepared to start today, so all we need to do is clean up the place a bit, set up the system and open the place, let's get to it!"

They did exactly that, customers coming in one by one. They also met the bar chef, Juan, a young boy with a passion for cooking.

The job was like Siwon's natural habitat. The customers warmed up to him quick, as his charming personality was comfortable, almost familiar in a way.

'I wish I could be like him...he's like the perfect man, like that one song...was it by Shinhwa? Yeah, I think so...' Sonny thought to himself, getting some change for a customer and handing it to Gio.

The bar was getting busier and busier by the moment, customers now coming in by the bunches.

'Is this always like this?' Sonny sighed, setting up some more tabs for even more customers. He could see Juan in the kitchen preparing all the orders and he could see Paulo, Gio and Siwon attending to all of the bar patrons.

It was getting later and later into the night, the patrons leaving bunch by bunch, just how they came in. Juan had closed the kitchen and left early while Gio and Paulo cleaned, Siwon attending the last few customers, who were thankfully not drunk.

After they left, they closed up the bar and cleaned. "Well, tomorrow we both won't be here, one, because we have a day off, two, we see you both have gotten quickly accustomed to the job. So we'll take our leave now, bye bye!" Gio said, waving before leaving, along with Paulo who flashed them a smile before leaving as well.

"Well, have you called Kevin?" Siwon looked at Sonny who was fumbling with his phone. "I'm calling him but that idiot isn't picking up. He must be asleep..." Sonny murmured.

Siwon pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "How about I give you a ride? I wouldn't really mind." Heung-Min looked at him, his eyes shining bright under the street lights. "Really? Are you sure?" Siwon nodded.

They got in Siwon's car, Sonny amazed by the cleanliness of it. His own car usually had fruit gummy wrappers on the floor, as he had an unhealthy obsession with them. His favorites are the Spongebob themed ones, they have a nice texture to them and they taste better than the Fortnite ones he brought one time when they were out of the Spongebob ones...

While Sonny was ranting to himself about fruit gummies in his head, he hadn't noticed Siwon had leaned to buckle his seatbelt until he noticed Siwon's face in front of his.

"Safety first." Siwon murmured before leaning back to his seat.

Sonny felt a furious blush settle on his face and Siwon smirked a bit seeing it. He started driving, turning his attention to the road.

"So uh...where do you live?" Siwon asked. "Oh! Um... Birch Avenue, third house on the left." Siwon nods, and goes back to driving. He noticed Sonny was still blushing, and he jolted when he asked him where he lived.

He's cute, Siwon thought. The weird thing is, Siwon noticed that Heung-Min didn't act like that around Dele, Heung-Min acted much more...arrogantly? Around Dele. Was it weird that he was paying such close attention? Probably. But does he have a crush on Heung-Min? ...well he can't really answer that...maybe later.

Sonny was thinking about something similar as well. Did he have a crush on Siwon Choi, one of the best agents in the agency known for his very good looks and charming personality? Well...yes. For as long as he could remember, really. He initially entered the agency because he was fresh out of high school, looking for something to do, as he was an early graduate. There, he saw Siwon for the first time. Siwon looked as dashing as ever, his hair a bit shorter than nowadays.

He was so spaced out thinking about that, that he didn't even noticed Siwon had stopped in front of his house. "Heung-Min," Siwon said in a worried tone, snapping Sonny out of his trance. "You good?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, I'm good, just a bit tired, woke up early today." he gave Siwon a small smile. "Um...thanks for taking me home, i'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, see you." Sonny got out of the car, closing the door and walked to his front door, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

Siwon drove away to his own house, car ride silent aside from the low volume of the radio that was playing one of the repetitive pop songs they always play. He stayed thinking about Sonny, weirdly. The boy was strange, in a way. He was seemingly always spaced out, always snapping out of his trance whenever someone talks to him.

Heung-Min, on the other hand was getting into his bunny print pj's, getting ready to go to sleep after a long day. He was just ready to collapse on the bed, but just one thing stopped him. Did he really like him? He thought about it for a moment before getting into his bed and closed his eyes.

He dreamt about Siwon that night, which was unintentional. He just felt like a school girl in love with her very handsome, tall, tan, dapper senior. He dreamt of seeing those dimples everyday, EVERYDAY. You know how like...beautiful they are? They can't compare to those pictures Dele sent him of Santorini, Greece. GREECE.

He woke up the next day, and he actually was well rested. 'The benefits of not fooling around, getting actual rest...' he thought while walking to the kitchen to get his breakfast.

Heung-Min successfully made himself a stack of pancakes and ate them all in no time. He took his time lazing around a bit and then showered. He got himself ready for the day and looked at the time. 3:45 pm. 'Not Bad', he thought to himself, putting his headphones in and locking his front door, ready to walk and take the bus to work.

He didn't really mind taking the bus, since Kevin today was working on a mission and he couldn't really drive. He walked to the bus stop near his house and in just a few minutes, the bus was there. He was there right on time, so he got out the keys Gio had given him to open the bar the previous day.

As soon as Heung-Min unlocked the door, he saw Siwon arrive. He got out of the car wearing the most casual clothing Sonny had seen him in: jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Sorry I got here a bit late, there was traffic near my house..." Siwon apologized but Sonny gave him a warm smile. "No worries, it isn't even that late, you got here right on time."

They opened, organizing the tables and chairs. Just like yesterday, people started coming in slowly by the hour, mostly businessmen after work. The later it got, the more of them came in. It was a bit less than yesterday, but it was still a busy day.

After the last customers leaving and cleaned the place, they were both exhausted. Sonny had to help out a bit in the bar, and Juan was basically dead in the kitchen from how many orders he had gotten. Juan left before them, just like yesterday, saying that he was so exhausted that he was just going to fall on the floor of his apartment.

Siwon looked at Sonny after they cleaned the place. "So...is Kevin going to pick you up today?" He asked. "Not today, working on a mission. I plan on walking home, since I already missed the last bus."

"I can give you a ride again." Siwon said, quickly after Sonny finished his sentence. "It's ok, i'm fine walking, besides, I need to buy something at the convenience store"

"Oh...then I can walk you home, if you don't mind..." Sonny smiled and answered. "Sure! I wouldn't really mind."

They closed the bar, then started walking down the street. "So, why are you stopping at the convenience store?" "I just need to buy some fruit gummies."

Siwon looked at Sonny confused. Fruit gummies? "Why fruit gummies?"

Heung-Min laughed a little. He had a nice giggle. "Well, I really like fruit gummies. They're like the best thing invented ever since paper was invented." "Do phones not compare to fruit gummies?"

He shakes his head. "Phones don't stand a chance compared to fruit gummies. They're way better."

Siwon nods This boy was definitely strange, but in that cute, childish way. "Then which fruit gummies are the best?"

Sonny went on a small rant about how Welch's fruit gummies were basic and then about how Spongebob fruit gummies were way better. Siwon laughed various times, with Sonny telling him every time that he was being serious but otherwise smiled when he said it.

They stopped at the convenience store, where Heung-Min picked up the famed Spongebob fruit gummies. After paying and leaving, continuing the path to Heung-Min's house, Heung-Min opened the box and gave a pack to Siwon to try.

"I feel like a 33 year old trying to be a kid again, in which it's basically what i'm doing..." He said, opening the plastic little bag they came in. Heung-Min laughed, opening his own packet as well. 

Siwon and him talked all the way to Sonny's home. Siwon laughed at Sonny's weird antics, especially when he screamed at a stray cat when it ran out of an alleyway.

After the seemingly long walk, he dropped Sonny at his house. They said goodbye, Siwon now walking back to the bar to pick up his car. 

Sonny entered his house, closing the door behind him. He pressed his back to the door, a small smile on his face. Has he fallen for the man? Most definitely. Now that he has figured out his feelings, will he even confess? He doesn't even know. He'll just wait until he spontaneously does it one day...

1 Month Later...

Their time at the bar was almost up. Sonny had finally gotten his cast removed, now being able to drive and do anything he wanted. 

Siwon and him had now become friends, going out for late dinner in a Korean BBQ place, where they both felt at home. Siwon had also introduced Heung-Min to Leeteuk and Hyukjae, who basically babied him because he was only a few years younger than them. 

One day, they were at the bar. They only had eight days left working there. It was pretty empty, considering it was a Thursday. 

The unexpected happened. 

Four men had broken in, demanding money from Ronaldo. They tried to get to Ronaldo's small office in the bar, in which he kept some of the money he made from all his businesses. Siwon had stopped them just in time, hitting them with a gun he kept near him at all time. Sonny had gotten hurt, by trying to stop them at first. Remember, he didn't have much fight experience, as he usually sat behind a computer giving coordinates and orders. 

Siwon took Sonny to the hospital. He was now just out cold, thanks to a hard hit to the head. Luckily, it wasn't a concussion. It was close to being one, though, if he hit the floor harder. 

He was sitting next to Sonny, who was on the hospital bed. He watched him peacefully sleep, and then he heard the door opened. He looked up, it was Kevin, Eric and Dele.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kevin asked as soon as he got closer to Siwon and Heung-Min. 

"Trust me, I tried. You know how he is, even though you tell him something, he just doesn't listen." Siwon murmured, still looking at the boy on the bed.

Dele sighed and Eric piped up. "Siwon's right, he is like that. Jose said he isn't allowed to go on missions anymore because of his recklessness. He says this one is technically his fault, but that doesn't mean he's done it in other missions." 

"I think he should stay at the office at this point, you're right. I remember he broke his arm two times, and fractured his ankle as well, various times. He should take a vacation, seriously." Dele agreed with Eric and Kevin nodded while grabbing Sonny's hand softly. 

Siwon knew Kevin was like a brother to Sonny, since they had both entered the agency together at the same time and were attached at the hip. 

Heung-Min moved a bit, after being out cold for more than 6 hours already. Kevin looked up at Sonny's face. His eyes opened slowly, looking around the room.

"You're lucky he woke up, Choi. Otherwise I would've chopped your head off and put it in the office lobby for everyone to see." Kevin said, while Sonny was still looking around the room. "...Kev?" He groaned. 

"I'm right here Sonny." He quickly answered. "Where's Siwon...?" "Right here, don't worry." 

"Oh. What happened to those thieves? Are they with the police now?" Siwon nodded. "They are. Don't worry." "Oh...alright. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them before you... I-" Choi cut him off. "Don't say that. Although you did put yourself in danger, you were kind of reckless. Please be careful next time." Sonny nodded, blush growing on his face.

As Dele and Eric watched the scene, along with Kevin, they simultaneously thought 'Damn, Siwon cares more than I thought.' 

Kevin had let go of Sonny's hand, watching the two men interact. Siwon had this look of worry on his face, which was mixed in with a look of love? Huh. Then he looked at Heung-Min's expression, bashful and guilty looking. Siwon kept asking Heung-Min questions like "Are you ok? Is your pillow comfortable? Are you hungry?" In which Sonny nodded. Siwon quickly went to the cafe in the hospital, telling Sonny to wait.

Eric looked at Sonny. "You like him, don't you?" 

"Did you have to ask that so bluntly, Dier? But yeah, do you like him Sonny?"

He nods, looking at his lap. Kevin knew this, but still was a bit surprised. He remembers one night, Sonny called him randomly, ranting about how he tries to not like Siwon as more than friends but saying that it was almost impossible. 

Dele smiled "Oh that's so cute! Our baby is growing up!" Kevin laughed. Sonny grumbled "I'm literally older than all three of you..."

Siwon came back a few minutes later, sandwich, caprisun and fruit gummies in hand. He gave them to Heung-Min, who instantly smiled seeing the fruit gummies. 

He thanked Siwon, and started eating. The doctor came in, saying he was free to go home on the same day. Dele and Eric left, winking at Sonny. 

"Well, I think I should go as well. Me and the team took a break so I think I need to go back to them." Kevin smiled but before he left, he leaned in to Sonny's ear to whisper a small "Good luck."

As soon as he left, Siwon looked at Heung-Min, who was blushing. "Are you two...together?"

Sonny blushed even more, now feeling his ears grow redder. He shook his head. "N-no! He was just telling me something." 

"Oh." Siwon waited for Sonny to finish his sandwich and then called the doctor to let him be free. Siwon took Sonny home.

"Hey Siwon... I just wanted to say thanks for, y'know, taking me to the hospital and taking care of those guys. I-I really owe you one." Sonny said, once they stopped in front of his house. "Oh, no worries. But if you really want to insist...let me take you on a date."

Sonny blushed. Was this a dream? Was he actually in a coma? Did he actually die? "Uh...sure..."

Siwon gave him a bright smile. "Is tomorrow good?" Heung-Min nodded. "Alright. Then, i'll pick you up at 2." Heung-Min nodded again and opened the car door, getting out of the car. 

He quickly ran to his front door and Siwon left his driveway; he never expected something like that to happen.

Siwon, asking him on a date? It honestly felt like a fever dream. He was still blushing madly, although nothing like a kiss happened, but that's just the power of Siwon Choi.

He was still happy as well, even though he had been told earlier by Dele that he can't go out on missions anymore, as he was getting wild and reckless. 

Sonny went to sleep happily, dreaming about Siwon's dreamy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know why i',m rewriting this. Well, that's a lie, I definitely know why. I wanted to rewrite it because, in all honesty, the layout is terrible. And I really liked the idea of the story, it was good, but it was badly executed by baby me (AKA me from like what, 6 or 7 months ago?) Anyways, I really wanted to fix this whole mumbo jumbo. I think i'm prepared to fully execute a story like this, and before making it, I made sure to plan it out as well as I could, even with school busying me more as i'm now in a private school with less time on my hands. Any who, I hope y'all enjoy this. Maybe older me could fix this mess up better than me at these moments, but let's get right into this! Also, note I changed the boss, as Mauricio Pochettino no longer manages Tottenham Hotspur F.C, sadly.
> 
> Anyways, guys, WASH YOUR HANDS. Don't touch anything you don't need to touchb in stores or ANYWHERE you go. Use hand sanitizer, tuck your mouth into your elbow when you sneeze and do social distancing, like yours truly, Yoon! Stay safe and stay healthy!
> 
> En-chan says cover your mouth when you cough and to stop being gross with romance already


End file.
